Disciplina colectiva
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Reflexiones y recuerdos, ¿qué se puede perder estando al borde del abismo? Spoilers. Matt's POV y luego Mello's POV. (Fic de intercambio para el foro White Elephant [mayo]). Rated T por menciones de drogas.


Disclaimer: Nope, Death note es propiedad de sus creadores. Solo soñando podría yo hacer algo tan genial.

Summary: Reflexiones y recuerdos, ¿qué se puede perder estando al borde del abismo? Spoilers. Matt's POV y luego Mello's POV. (Fic de intercambio para el foro White Elephant [mayo]). Rated T por menciones de drogas.

Personajes: Matt (Mail Jeevas), Mello (Mihael Kheel)

***A petición de ****Beautiful-sadness para el foro White Elephant***

**Disciplina colectiva.**

Miré por el espejo a los guardaespaldas de Takada, apreté los dientes y pisé el acelerador, preguntándome… ¿Hay algo que no haría por este maldito demente? Él y sus manías por superar a Near ya estaban pudiendo conmigo, sinceramente, ¿qué tiene de malo ser el segundo lugar? Estás por encima de casi todos, pero Mello así no lo ve…

Desde siempre tratando de llegar a la cima, sin importarle pisotear cuantas cabezas hagan falta para subir, ¿cómo es que una persona así se ha convertido en mi amigo? Claro, si es que amigo es la palabra. Con Mello nunca se sabe cuándo te pateará…

El cómo llegué a Wammy no fue ningún misterio para mí, tenía ocho años y un día irrumpieron en mi casa, eran muchos hombres pero no pude verles la cara a ninguno, me cubrieron la vista. Podía escuchar muchos gritos desgarradores de mis padres, sonido de tela rasgándose, cosas cayendo y luego me llevaban a rastras. Los asesinaron, yo lo sé. Pero nadie me lo confirmó.

Estando ahí fue difícil para mí afrontar una nueva escuela, llena de chicos tan o más inteligentes que yo. Ya no ser quien se sabía todas las respuestas y a quien le pedían ayuda para estudiar. Pasé de ser el chico con mejores calificaciones a entender la mitad de lo que nos enseñaban.

Sabía que tenía que estar bien, que me acostumbraría y que yo podría entender todo si alguien se molestara en explicarlo mejor. ¿El problema? Si demostraba no ser lo suficientemente bueno me sacarían. Y yo ya no tenía padres.

Pasé a cumplir nueve años sin estar seguro de ningún contenido, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba cada clase ¿"Historia de la delincuencia"? ¿"Los casos sin resolver del mundo"? ¿"Química aplicada en bombas"? ¿"Mecánica I"? Eran más de ocho horas de clases y no entendía nada, las clases de educación física parecían entrenamientos para el ejército, e incluso las clases normales eran complicadas. ¿Binomio? ¿Trinomio? No entendía nada.

Un día me metí a la biblioteca cuando las clases concluyeron, eran las ocho de la noche, a las nueve había que ir a dormir para despertar a las seis así que no podía darme el lujo de flojear siendo que tenía la prueba más importante de mi vida mañana… Si reprobaba me sacaban. Llegué primero que todos, viendo una sala donde todos los libros parecían haber sido usados recientemente, siendo totalmente distinto a donde antes estudiaba, que por todos lados estaba lleno de polvo.

Pensé que había sido el primero, pero ahí se encontraba ya una persona, de cabello rubio con corte de tazón y ojos azules vestida de negro. En ese momento no habría podido decir con exactitud si era un niño o una niña, pero una compañera al pasar por el lado mío y ver la forma con que miraba la figura me lo aclaró.

—Le dicen Mello—me sobresaltó su voz, llevaba un grueso libro en las manos y parecía interesada en cualquier cosa menos yo—es un chico, un año superior—fue todo lo que comentó, luego se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una mesa sin intenciones de volver a hablarme.

Lo miré fijamente, el libro que leía era más grande que el de la niña, y en la portada salían miles de símbolos extraños, que apenas podía verlos como matemáticas o química. Sentí las manos sudorosas y mi cuerpo entero temblando, no tenía cara de ser demasiado comprensivo o feliz… Pero iba un curso por encima ¿Querría ayudarme? Tomé con fuerza mi cuaderno y me senté junto a él, éramos del mismo tamaño a pesar de que él era un año mayor.

—Disculpa—le llamé quitándome mis inseparables lentes de los ojos y poniéndomelos en el cabello. El chico me miró con desinterés—yo soy…—iba a decir Mail, cuando entonces recordé que me habían prohibido dar ese nombre lo cambié—…Matt. ¿Y tú?

—Mello—respondió cortante tomando su libro, como si quisiese irse. Lo detuve.

—Ey, espera. Necesito tu ayuda. Quería saber si me podrías enseñar matemática…—Expliqué con voz indiferente. No dejaría que él me ganara.

—No tengo tiempo para eso, niño—me dijo tan despectivamente como si yo fuese un gusano. Iba a responder, pero entonces un chico cercano me hablo en voz baja.

—No te molestes, él no te enseñará nada. Vive tratando de ser mejor que Near…—Mello lo miró como si pudiese matarlo con la mirada, el hablar bajo no había funcionado de nada. El rubio se fue gruñendo groserías y no hice más que seguirlo.

—Oye, necesito de tu ayuda—repetí algo irritado, tratando de seguirle su paso furibundo. Él no respondió, en cambio tiró el libro sobre una mesa y salió del recinto.

Me quedé ahí, con el cuaderno en mano y la oportunidad habiéndose ido por esa puerta por culpa de la indiscreción de alguien más. Me fui cuando quedaban cinco minutos para las nueve, todos los demás se habían marchado ya y los pasillos estaban oscuros, quizás fue por eso que no noté la sombra oculta en una de las escaleras.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para el examen de nivelación de mañana? —Salté y me volteé, viendo solamente unos ojos azules en el rincón, la voz se me hacía conocida y el sonido de algo siendo mordido resonó por todo el desierto lugar.

—Sí…—respondí tratando de ver de quién se trataba.

—Tengo un plan, pero has de hacer lo que yo te diga… Si me desobedeces, te hundes—me amenazó con voz fuerte. Yo solamente asentí con la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente estaba nervioso, seguía sin entender nada y tenía el examen frente a mis ojos, si no lo pasaba podía estarme despidiendo de este lugar. Esperé cinco minutos mientras hacía ademanes de estar escribiendo, incluso avanzaba como si estuviese terminando, cuando ya comenzaba a desesperarme sonó el aviso de incendio. Todos sabíamos que este solo sonaba si el director (O quien sea que fuese el jefe de este lugar) lo activaba, por lo que nadie dudó al momento de ponerse en fila frente a la puerta y comenzar a salir con toda calma.

Solo cuando estábamos ya doblando la esquina volteé ligeramente la vista, a tiempo para ver una ágil figura meterse en la sala. Agradecí en silencio con una leve sonrisa. Estando todos afuera nos llegó la noticia de que alguien había hackeado el sistema de seguridad y activado la alarma sin haber ningún incendio.

Nos llevaron nuevamente al salón, y al ver mi examen pude ver con satisfacción que este se encontraba hecho. Miré al techo, las cámaras habían sido bloqueadas misteriosamente, me estremecí por el poder que tenía este chico, se había ocupado de hasta el último detalle.

Tomé un bolígrafo y comencé a marcar los procedimientos con mi propia letra, luego borraba la evidencia de la ayuda. Terminé en el tiempo establecido, escribí "Matt" en la parte superior y entregué, esperando que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan. Y es que, realmente, yo no sabía nada de Mello, si él hubiese querido podría haber hecho todo mal para perjudicarme.

Sin embargo, todo fue bien. Incluso me subieron un grado, quedé en el salón de Mello, siempre entendiendo la mitad de lo que hacíamos. Pero ya no me quejaba, desde los diez años comenzaban a tratar mejor a los chicos, me regalaron tantos videojuegos como yo quise, y me asignaron una habitación cómoda, adivinen con quién…

—Hoy vamos a salir—me dijo Mello sin dejar lugar a discusión—necesito un par de cosas…—arrugó la nariz—y claro, podemos ir por tus asquerosos cigarrillos—me hice el mal hábito de fumar luego de un tiempo, me ayudaba a relajarme luego de clases. Aunque Mello seguía ayudándome en los exámenes así que realmente no tenía mucho de qué preocuparme.

Un fuerte golpe de devolvió a la realidad, no estaba ya en el orfanato, no eran esos días en que Mello y yo creamos esta extraña "amistad", no… Estaba yo devolviéndole el favor, demostrando mi valor… Demostrando cuánto lo aprecio a pesar de su actitud.

Aceleré, iba a doscientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora y aun así iban los guardaespaldas pisándome los talones… Finalmente me rendí, frené en seco, haciendo que las ruedas derraparan y me bajé estando rodeado, levantando ligeramente las manos… ¿Era realmente mi hora? Entonces… Adiós Mello.

_Lo siento Matt… Te mataron por mi culpa._

Apreté el volante con fuerza luego de escuchar las noticias en la radio, sentía náuseas y asco por mí mismo. Había sacrificado a Matt para poder vencer a Near… Y creo que lo que peor me sabía es que estoy seguro que sigo sin avanzar, y que en cambio lo estoy ayudando, que me utiliza.

Me dan ganas de vomitar…

Takada estaba en la parte posterior del camión, me había asegurado de que no llevara nada que la ayudase a escapar, así que podía asegurarme de que sería un viaje sin mayores percances. Fue en esa situación que me permití recordar…

Matt…

Llegué a Wammy cuando tenía cinco años, había estado antes en otro orfanato y no fue nada extraño para mí el trato. Seguí como siempre, con mis propios métodos de estudios y mi cerebro desarrollando anormalmente, poco tiempo tardé en quedar con una ventajosa situación en cuanto a los demás huérfanos. Fue a los seis años que se me informó por primera vez mi puesto para ser sucesor de L. Era el primero. El número uno. El mejor…

Y me sentí muy bien conmigo mismo. Verán, yo no estaba en orfanato por no tener padres… Yo tenía, pero me sustrajeron de ellos por ser drogadictos que solían golpearme. Me detestaban, y al mismo tiempo yo a los tres. Me odiaba. Y el saberme merecedor de tal título en un orfanato para "chicos listos" me hizo sentir… Bien, especial, orgulloso… Como nunca antes.

Y entonces apareció esa pequeña rata blanca y tuvo que llevarse todo lo que yo realmente quería en esta vida. Near me superó, clase tras clase, examen tras examen… Es dos años menor e iba en mi misma clase, no podía sentir más repugnancia. Por él y por mi…

Encontré formas de salir del orfanato y me dirigía a callejones con tiendas clandestinas. Traté de meterme en drogas… Pero mi organismo alimentado por los traumas provocados por aquellos seres asquerosos que solían ser mis padres rechazó todo lo que traté de introducir en él… Fue mediante eso que llegué a mi nueva droga.

Mi primera tableta de chocolate fue premio… De consolación. Segundo lugar ¿recuerdan? No necesitaba su caridad, y la barra era casi 100% cacao, pues el azúcar no era permitido. No le di una mordida sino hasta que me sentí tan mierda que cualquier premio era bueno para mi…

Esperé a que todos estuvieran dormidos y saqué el chocolate, le tomé el olor pensando que podría estar rancio, luego corté una onza cuidando no dejar trocitos en ninguna parte…

…Y lo llevé a mi boca.

De ahí en adelante mi vida cambió. Robaba monedas de donde encontrara y salía del lugar a comprar barras y barras de cacao… Eran mi premio. Mi razón. Pronto me encontré adicto.

Cuando conocí a Matt tenía diez años. Estaba leyendo en la biblioteca, hace mucho que había terminado el examen de nivelación, mucho antes de los demás de la clase… Aunque después de Near. Y me permitieron salir antes, así que me encontraba ahí sentado.

Cuando los demás salieron fue el primero en entrar, pero no me importó, estaba muy ocupado estudiando, mejorando. Para poder recibir mi recompensa autoimpuesta; una barra de chocolate 60% cacao. Más dulce.

Se presentó ante mí y me pidió ayuda. Era un perdedor que seguramente ni siquiera sería capaz de encontrar el orfanato en un mapa… Y su acercamiento me pareció extraño, pues nadie del lugar parecía particularmente interesado en mí.

Me negué con poca sutileza, y de hecho me estaba marchando, la recompensa aguardaba junto a un libro de texto sobre política moderna. Pero Matt seguía insistiendo, como desesperado… Fue entonces que caí en cuenta, los exámenes de nivelación del curso inferior era mañana.

Sin embargo, luego pensé… ¿Y eso a mí qué?

—No te molestes, él no te enseñará nada. Vive tratando de ser mejor que Near…—Me detuve en seco y sentí mis tripas revolverse en asco total ¿Quién había sido el maldito suicida? Lo miré y dejé su imagen grabada en mi retina. Era castaño con un flequillo cayéndole sobre el ojo, tuve la tentación de vomitarle la cena encima, pero me contuve. La petición volvió a ser reiterada por Matt, pero yo solo me largué.

Fui a mi cuarto y me tiré sobre mi cama. Había otra en un lado pero estaba desocupada. Saqué mi chocolate y comencé a mordisquearlo mientras hojeaba distraídamente, pues me sentía incapaz de prestar demasiada atención… Mi mente seguía perdida en ese chico y el problema que tenía con su examen. ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí si se supone que era prodigioso?

Tiré el libro de política y reparé en algo… Aquel chico sería muy fácil de manipular al tener una inteligencia inferior. Y a mí me hacía falta alguien así.

Con el chocolate en mano me encaminé a las escaleras. Me quedé esperando y desde el oscuro rincón vi a los pequeños robots saliendo de la biblioteca con sus cuadernos opacos y libres de manchas, completamente en silencio rumbo a su habitación para respetar el horario.

Claro, yo lo entendía. Quedaban cinco minutos para las nueve y en diez más iban a hacer revisión de las habitaciones para ver que todos estuviesen. Comenzaba a impacientarme cuando entonces Matt salió con aspecto de no saber más que cuando entró, dejé salir un sonido de burla y me hice notar.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para el examen de nivelación de mañana? —Saltó y me miró, pero parecía no verme. Di una mordida a mi chocolate y le expliqué todo…

Meterme en la oficina del "superior" a la mañana siguiente hubiese sido difícil. Fue por eso que intervine la conexión en la biblioteca. Tenía la mañana libre y no podía ser todo más perfecto, pues desde una de las computadoras (Completamente VIP) de la biblioteca podía utilizar todos los comandos de la oficina. La bibliotecaria me miraba con sospecha, así que no pude hacer nada sino hasta su hora del café.

Activé la alarma de incendios, y cuando iba a salir corriendo recordé las cámaras. Maldiciendo entre dientes me devolví hasta la computadora y activé el mecanismo oculto, que hacía que las cámaras se desactivaran en cierto momento, pues el humo dañaba los circuitos.

Corrí por el pasillo. Apenas se descubriera que no había fuego todo se volvería a activar. Tiré pañuelos sobre todas las cámaras que encontré, era muy sospechoso que solo en el salón de Matt se intervinieran las cámaras.

Me metí en el salón y busqué rápidamente el examen que estuviera en blanco. Cuando lo leí no podía creer lo estúpido que era… Todo era tan sencillo que solo me hacía preguntarme más qué es lo que está haciendo aquí…

Respondí muy rápidamente y me marché a mi habitación…

A Matt le fue tan bien en la nivelación que lo subieron un curso. Y se convirtió en mi nuevo compañero de habitación.

Creo que fue ahí donde caí… Realmente comencé a considerarlo un amigo.

Él me seguía. Me acompañaba. Me escuchaba todos los interminables monólogos sobre Near y ambos disfrutábamos la mutua compañía… Pero ya no más.

Yo lo había matado. Por lo menos indirectamente… Y volví a sentir asco de mí mismo.

Frené el camión y me quedé simplemente sentado en el lugar, aun sintiéndome una basura…

Fue entonces que el corazón me dio un fuerte latido. El último.

Comencé a ahogarme y mi cabeza cayó sobre el manubrio.

_Fue entonces que Mello, con lo último que le quedaba de consciencia, pensó lo mismo que pensara Matt cuando la primera bala impactó en su cuerpo…_

"Gracias por todo… Amigo."

**-Fin-**

Ale pues, hice lo mejor que pude con lo que tuve D= casi caí en depresión al ver los temas xD el único del que me había visto la serie entera es Death note… Así que no fue realmente difícil elegir =P sin embargo, nunca aprendí a manejar bien los personajes xD de hecho fue con un fic de esta serie hace años que acabé en el foro "Los malos fics y sus autores"… En fin, espero haber mejorado con el tiempo, ojalá te guste n.n

El nombre no pregunten de dónde lo he sacado .-. simplemente se me vino a la cabeza. Otra cosa, hay algunas cosas que me inventé xD porque hace mucho no veo cómo muere Matt…

Lo del secuestro de Matt vino de una duda que se me formuló, no creo que todos los genios del mundo sean huérfanos, algunos debieron tener padres, y este tipo de cosas explicarían también traumas, como por el ejemplo la actitud "infantil" o el gusto por los juguetes o cosas como esas, de no abandonar la niñez.

PD: Después de leer el fic me doy cuenta que tengo una imagen algo distorsionada de Wammy…


End file.
